Drunken Abruptness
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Mionel. Set during the sixth season Thanksgiving episode. Read to see what happens!


After the dinner everyone went and sat in the living room to talk and for some drink. Martha had stopped counting how many glasses of wine she had drank at five and not to mention the fact that she was on her third beer. Martha looked around at everyone and the movement of it made her feel dizzy.

"Mom, are you okay?" Clark asked as he saw Martha looking a little off.

"Huh oh yiz i'm purfictly fine." Martha replied in a drunkin slur.

"Mom, I think your drunk. You should go up and sleep." Clark said as he got up to help Martha.

"I'ms fine, Clark." Martha said with another slur.

Lois, Chloe, Oliver and Lionel were in shock. None of them ever thought that Martha Kent would be drunk.

"How much have you drank, mom?" Clark asked.

"I don'ts knew. I had abouts fivs glisses of vine buts lots count, oh then tree bears." Martha said as Clark helped stand her up, but Martha fell right to the ground in heap of laughter.

"Mom!" Clark yelled.

"Martha!" Lionel yelled at the same time as Clark.

"Mrs. Kent!" All the others screamed as everyone went towards Martha to help her.

"Yous vont believes dis but I tink i'ms dronk." Martha laughed with a deeper slur as the alcohol began to effect her.

The others just looked at eachother in disbelief.

"Why don't I help you up, mom." Replied Clark in a caring manner.

"No!" Martha said with a pout as she crossed her arms over chest. "Lionel!" Martha yelled in argument.

They all turned to Lionel who shrugged his shoulders and bent down towards Martha.

"I will help you up alright?" Lionel asked.

Martha nodded her head but began to get a headache from that light movement. Lionel took Martha's hand and waist and help stand her up and keep her on her feet.

"Your so sveet." Martha said to Lionel with a sigh.

"Thank you." Lionel answered. "Lets get you upstairs." Lionel said as he began to direct her towards the stairs with everyone following.

Martha stopped moving though causing Lionel to stop and look at her.

"Vi do you vant tu takes me opsairs?" Martha asked.

"Because your drunk." Lionel stated simply.

"End you vant tu takes edsvintege ofs me?" Martha replied.

"No I don't." Lionel replied as the others mouths dropped in shock of Marthas question.

"Vi not?" Martha asked.

"Because your drunk."

"Zo! I vould zay yes! Its vouldn't be rape." Martha replied as she pulled away from Lionel and staggered over to the railing of the stairs to keep balance.

"What!" Everyone yelled even Lionel.

Martha didn't seem to notice the others anymore.

"Oh cums on! You knews I vouldn't cures. I'm in love vith you!" Martha replied.

"Martha you have had way to much to drink and your going to regret saying all these things you don't mean." Lionel replied as he walked towards her and tried to get her up the stairs.

"No I vont! Fur goods sakis! If you dids not leave I vould ive kessed you vith no prublem but you vimped out." Martha said easily but with the slur.

Martha turned slowly around and went to go up the stairs but turned around and went towards Lionel.

"Please stoop runin." Marthe said as she looked Lionel in the eyes. The next thing that happened shocked everyone except Martha at the time. Martha leaned in and kissed Lionel passionately. Once Martha broke the kiss she walked, well pulled her self up with the railing to her room were she pastout. Lionel stayed the night on the couch since after Martha's escapayed, Lionel drank his fair share as well and pastout on the couch.

The next morning Clark, Lois, Chloe and Lionel sat in the kitchen without speaking. After a good twenty minutes Martha came down with her hand on her forehead.

"I can't believe I got drunk." Martha replied as she went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a handful of Tylenol and popped them into her mouth and chugged them down with a thing of coffee.

"How bad was it?" Martha asked the others.

"You couldn't stand without help from Lionel." Lois was first to reply.

"And you slured you words really bad." Chloe stated simply.

"You also had some dizzy moments." Clark replied.

Martha stood there listening and taking it all in, she could handle that that stuff was basic stuff when you got really wasted. The last thing however took her by complete surprise.

"And you said you loved me but that was before you kissed me." Lionel said as he grabbed his own pained forhead and looked at Martha.

Martha stood in complete and utter disbelief but then began to remember the night before.

"I...I did didn't I." Stammered Martha.

They all shook their heads.

"Well, I guess I should say i'm sorry for my behavior it was immature and uncalled for." Martha said to everyone else and herself.

"Was it really uncalled for?" Lois asked with a grin.

"Ofcourse it was!"

"So you regret everything you said and did?" Lois said with a triumpent smile as she saw Martha's face.

Clark, Chloe and Lionel began to look at the two back and forth wondering what was going on.

"Do you?" Lois proded.

"What if I say I do?" Martha asked.

"Then you would be lying. If you don't regret it then do what you are dying to do right now." Lois said with a smile.

Martha stood looking at Lois. She couldn't believe what Lois had just told her. Martha did not regret what she had sayed or the kiss, what she regreted was having to get drunk to say it. If she said it when she was not drunk then she would feel even better. As the whole group stood in silence Martha turned and walked the short steps towards Lionel.

"Lionel." Martha said smoothly.

Lionel just turned towards her as she looked at Lois who just mouthed to her 'go for it'. Martha smiled at her and looked back at Lionel.

"I can't lie. I don't regret anything I said because I am inlove with you and I haven't felt this way about anyone in a while. I love you." Martha said directly into Lionel's eyes before she took Lionel's mouth upon hers and kissed him with as much passion as she did the night before.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes once again. They saw it, they had the same feelings for eachother. Everyone in the room had seemed to vanish as the two kissed eachother again, mostly because Lionel stood up and pulled Martha into another kiss. Lois and Chloe stood with a smile while Clark looked taken back by it.

As time went on Clark got over the abruptness of the day but he never got over seeing Lionel kissing his mom. He started to let go of it one day though but was quickly brought right back to it when he and Lois and Chloe walked in on the two in a very compramising position.Martha and Lionel loved eachother and Clark knew that so he let it be, but he swore if Lionel ever hurt his mother he would personally do away with him.


End file.
